


strawberry.

by nagitokomaedatherapist



Series: haikyuu drabbles [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, and food, but what i can tell ya is that it's kinda and somewhat full with fluff, honestly that's it, idk what did ya'll expect when you first saw this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29150664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagitokomaedatherapist/pseuds/nagitokomaedatherapist
Summary: eating foods while spending times with your lover.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Series: haikyuu drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204340
Kudos: 2





	strawberry.

Bright and cold mornings, something that Tsukishima Kei loves to wake up to. The sun shines and hits his face through his bedroom curtains, pairing with the soft breath of the wind that lightly brushes his hair. 

Sending light shivers down his exposed skin and brings comfort in both the atmosphere and quietness.

Though, he thought these types of mornings are also a great pair with his lover. Well, you’re not typically this quiet but he still thinks it’s the perfect pair since it’s two of his favourite things. And of course, with you being in the number one spot.

He got cut off from his thoughts when the waiter arrived at their table and put down a slice of strawberry shortcake. You’d asked him to check out this new cafe since your friends kept telling you about it every time. So now, here you are.

The middle blocker wasn’t so hungry at that time so he just lets you eat whatever you want, and he gotta admit that he rather watch you eat anyway. Not that he’ll tell you that face to face though.

Tsukishima looked up to see your face, cutting a piece of your dessert before it landed on your mouth. The corner of your lips twitched into a small smile as you savored the sweet flavors of it. He can’t help but mirrored your expression a little bit.

You noticed him staring at you as you offered him a piece, “You want?”

He shakes his head slightly, “Nah, go eat it all by yourse-MMFT!”

Before Tsukishima can even finish his sentences, you shove the piece inside his mouth while it’s still open. He coughed slightly, giving you a small glare but it then softens when he hears you laughing at his reaction. Curse his heart for being this soft to you,

“Sorry, sorry, just giving you a taste anyway cause you like to eat this,”

“Tsk, whatever idiot,”

He averted his eyes with slightly pink tinted cheeks before his pupils found its way back to you. You noticed him looking back at you, widening your smile while taking another bite of the cake, “Why’re you staring at me?”

“Hm? Can’t I just stare at my beloved boyfriend so dearly? I mean, you look cute when you’re flustered,”

Tsukishima frowned at you for that but his reddening cheeks doesn’t go unnoticed. He sighed before smiling slightly, “How’s your homework doing then?” “You’re gonna talk about homeworks now?? Geez cut some slacks will ya,”

You huffed, “Also, I’ve already finished it a LONG time ago, so there’s no need to talk about that now, 4 eyes,”

“Oh shut up and feed me more cake before I cancel our study date later,” “AGH, OK, OK!” you pouted at his remark, cutting another piece while trying to add in the strawberry inside the filling and picking on it a little,

‘How cute…’ the blonde thought to himself before you pointed out the fork in front of him, he carefully caught your wrist and made your hand move, finally putting in the cake inside his mouth, your face softens at that with a blush slowly spreading across your cheeks.

And like always you can’t help too but smile,

“Good?”

“Mhm, good,”

You both stare at one another before chuckling slightly. It’s true that quiet mornings are the things that he likes.

But he already knew that it would be even better with you beside him.


End file.
